Wandering Secrets
by DinaFox
Summary: A girl with a past carries a heart full of vengeance after Raven. In finding her lust for revenge she discovers her desire for love in Beast Boy, as Raven soon realizes her own feelings for him. Just when Raven begins to understand herself and her heart, trouble rears its' ugly head around and comes to ruin it all. A love triangle like no other! (RaexBBxOC) K Rating - T Rating
1. Chapter 1: Aysel

Some may recognize this story from a while ago and some may not. I revised the story and re-edited to my current writing style. I hope everyone enjoys reading it as much as I have writing it.

* * *

'_Revenge is sweeter far than flowing honey'_

_-Homer_

**Chapter 1: Aysel**

* * *

**[AFTERNOON]**

The Teen Titans were happily eating their pizza after another victorious battle with a villain. Another days' work done, justice prevailed again!

Beast Boy attempted another one of his funny impersonations, mimicking a walrus with fries as tusks. The team laughed at his awful failed attempt as he continued to bellowed out what sounded like a dying seal. All except for Raven, who ate her pizza slice in peace.

None of them noticed the stranger who had been spying on them, since they entered the pizza place. She hid behind the cut off wall at the end of the counter and quietly watched them with an observant eye.

"Hey Aysel, watcha doin?" A girl poked her head out from behind the back room. She waved to her co-worker to come to the back room.

"Hey, can you come help me organize the back? If I don't get this done before Chris comes back, he's totally gonna fire me. " She begged with a pout and a plee. She noticed Aysel's gaze directed at the Teen Titans.

" They'll be fine on their own, they won't do anything." She smiled and then continued to plead for her assistance. Aysel smiled back and nodded.

"Kay CeeCee, I'll just finish up cleaning the counter." Aysel replied. CeeCee looked over at the already clean counter, but shrugged it off, dismissing her confusion.

"Ok, whatever." And returned to the back.

Aysel's friendly smile slowly faded and averted her gaze back at her targets, a look of disdain on her face, scrutinizing them. She was quickly overcome with a sense of warmth, not from being giddy, but like bubbles of exasperation waiting to burst when you bottle up strong feelings of frustration and anger. She kept a close eye on Raven, watching her calmly eating her slice of pizza, which seemed to only frustrate Aysel even more, her hand rolling up in a fist. She continued to watch them until she noticed Raven coming towards her with her soda cup in hand. Aysel brought herself to attention and came to the front counter.

"Yes, do you need anything?" She perked, a fake polite smile slapped on her face.

"Can I have another refill please?" Raven put her empty cup on the counter and nudged it forward. Aysel nodded and grabbed the cup.

"Which one?" Pointing to the different flavors at the soda dispenser. Raven pointed to the cherry coke label. Aysel pushed the cup against the lever that let the soda fall into the cup. As the soda was being filled, she nonchalantly slipped in a slip of powder into her drink, turning the drink into a rich wine color for a moment then turned back into its original state. She snapped on the cup cover, punched in a straw and handed it back to the customer.

"Thanks." While taking a sip of her drink she almost choked on it and coughed profusely.

"Are you OK?" Aysel asked.

"Fine." Raven barely gave her a glance and quickly walked away, but continued to cough. Aysel smiled politely, watching her as she walked back to her rowdy friends. As she turned around towards the back, her polite grin turned more mischievous.

"Fine?" A disdained short grunt let out. "You won't feel so fine later though." She hushed softly and walked away to help CeeCee.

* * *

**[Next Morning]**

The kitchen buzzed with business, as Cyborg cooked his sunny-side up eggs, sausage and bacon on the side. The hearty breakfast fill the common room with the salty, oiled goodness from his sizzling bacon, popping underneath the eggs, and hissing of his sausages.

As Beast Boy neared the common room, the aroma of Cyborg's breakfast making, swirled around him, caging him into its' salty fleshed taste. Reacting quickly he pinched his nostrils together.

"Cyborg!" He stomped angrily into the kitchen area, advancing towards Cyborg from behind and peered over his shoulder to see the greasy, popping, sizzling burning flesh he called 'food'.

"Dude! How can you eat that stuff?" He cringed as he watched the oil run off the sides of the bacon. Cyborg slid the eggs further to the other side of the pan and took in a big whiff of his breakfast and exhaled with great satisfaction.

"Ahhh, whatcha talkin' about BB, this is a real breakfast. Not one of your weird tofu breakfast junk. This here is real meat, it's no wonder you ain't lookin so buff." He puffed out his chest with a snide look of glee. He pumped out one of his arms and started to flex his muscles. "You don't get guns like this eating those white squares. Get it, 'guns'?"

Cyborg laughed at his own joke as his arm transformed into his infamous sonic canon. Beast Boy groaned, and regretted ever giving him those old joke books last week.

The Teen Titan alarm suddenly blared throughout the tower. Robin appeared moments later with Starfire flying over to the main computer.

"Awwww!" Cyborg groaned in frustration and looked back at his tasty breakfast, waiting to be put onto a plate and be devoured. Beast Boy grinned puckishly.

"Ha, can't eat your burnt flesh now. Guess your 'guns' are going to have to stay on a 'standoff'." Beast Boy cracked up laughing, as Cyborg sullenly tolerated his jokes.

"What's the emergency?" He asks Starfire, as she searched for coordinates. Cyborg walks over to join Robin and Starfire, leaving Beast Boy to laugh by himself.

"Get it, like the western cowboys would standoff with their guns, and…you know…" He gasped for air then noticed that nobody was listening. He crossed his arms in a defiant manner, upset that his joke didn't go through.

"It is in the downtown part of Jump City. It is near the pizza shop that we had eaten just yesterday." Starfire points to the pulsating beacon onscreen.

"OK, let's go guys." Robin shouted and with that the team ran off with Beast Boy trudging along, still upset.

* * *

**[Downtown Jump City]**

Screams could be heard as the team arrived at the located spot and saw before them creatures they have never seen before. There were three of them that were almost the size of cars. They were covered in black steel-strong scales, and had large long jaws, much like an alligator that grabbed objects utilizing them for arms and hands and used their legs for jumping, having the ability to be agile and lightening fast. They spotted the newcomers as a threat and advanced towards them. One of them let out a warning acidic spit out from their long jaws, melting anything that comes into contact with it.

Robin threw his birdarang aiming it the creatures jaw, trying to prevent it from spitting out acid again, but missed as the creature quickly dodged it, jumping off. Starfire caught it on the rebound and blasted out starbolts pushing the creature into the ground not letting it have a chance to jump away again. People started to flee the scene, and soon most of them disappeared.

Beast Boy morphed into an elephant, attempting to save a girl that was about to be attacked but was surprised to see her defending herself as she produced energy waves of pink and blue surround the confused creature, soon completely engulfing it inside an energy bubble. The other team members noticed, only glancing with curiosity but continued to fight their own. Beast Boy stunned turned back to his original state, left to watch in amazement this mysterious girl with great power. She levitated up in the air holding her arms in position of the bubble and swinging her arms down, simultaneous throwing the energy ball down towards the ground then disappear seconds before touching the cement letting the creature feel the force of the throw, crashing into the ground. Immediately, to not let the creature escape, she made an energy plane slamming it on top of the fallen creature, flattening it onto the ground. The others finished capturing the creatures letting Raven contain them in her black energy cages and walked over to meet the mysterious girl.

"Wow that was amazing!" Beast Boy ecstatic by the energy and action of the fight, stars in his eyes, admiring the pretty heroine, her long glossy silver hair glistened in the sunlight.

"Yes, you fought with great bravery like a shlorgnog!" Starfire hurried up to her, holding her hand with a friendly smile. The girl's dual-colored eyes of bright sky blue right eye, and hot baby pink left eye, twinkled at Starfire's compliment. The girl leaned back and laughed nervously, slightly uncomfortable with the sudden foreign touch of her hand and proximity of closeness.

"T-Thanks…I think." The girl's gaze wandered with uncertainty.

Starfire noticed a familiar looking gem fixed in between her brows and her head tilted with a puzzled look.

"That was some nice fighting power." Cyborg nodded to her. Robin said nothing and stood by with arms crossed and a quiet contemplating stare.

"Thanks." She replied cracking a small smile, joining her captured creature with Raven's, walking away as the team got to see a better look at full body profile and noticed a familiar grey skin-tone, but was a bit lighter.

"But these creatures came from Azarath." Someone commented. Raven walked forward from behind them.

"And why do you have such a gem like that of Raven's?" Starfire pointed at the gem on the girl's forehead.

"Who are you?" Raven's voice was rigid and firm. The others reconsidered the newcomer and became a little cautious.

They saw the uncomfortable look grow on the girl's face.

"I'm from Azarath. I escaped before Trigon completely obliterated our home." Intending to sound saddened to say such a remark, but could not conceal the hidden layer of anger beneath it.

"I was just practicing. I still don't have full control over my powers." She said weakly and grabbed at her arm. "While I was training, my powers went out of control and ended up making a time zone." She said bashfully.

"But I heard that another Azarathian lived here, and was hoping we could become friends. Since there is only two of us left." She trailed off quietly and lifted her head with a sheepish smile.

Raven and the others let the news sink in, bewildered by this sudden discovery.

* * *

Hi, guys, so I hope you liked the first chapter. I always thought that the first chapter was always the most important as it was either the make or break of any story on whether it captivated the reader and enticed them to read more into the story. I know that Teen Titans is a bit of an old Fanfic trend but I still hope some of you will review to keep my going and to help me improve in any way to make this a better reading experience. Thanks again! :D


	2. Chapter 2: Enemies

Enjoy guys! :D

* * *

'_Keep you friends close and your enemies closer'_

-Sun Tzu

**Chapter 2: Enemies**

* * *

Beast Boy scratched at his head.

"I thought there weren't any survivors."

"Yeah, really." Cyborg agreed.

The girl quickly intervened.

"Well, my mother," Looking to Raven. " sent me away letting me escape, before Azarath fell."

She bit her lip a little, as memories of Azarath's destruction came rushing back.

"I thought that I was all alone, but then I heard that another survived I went looking for her." Forcing a smile and looking to Raven again, who continued to be wary.

Beast Boy watched as the tension grew alongside with the awkward silence. He jumped in to save the awkwardness.

"Ha, um, so what's your name?"

"My name's M-Aysel." She quickly hoped to cover up her mistake and stuck out her hand, showing the team a friendly gesture. Beast Boy smiled and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Beast Boy!" His voice full of enthusiasm.

Robin came forward, interrupting their moment.

"How did you hear about Raven then?" Arms still crossed in distrust. Beast Boy took a step back. Aysel looked to Robin and noticed his skepticism.

"I happened upon a church while travelling from here to there and met three children. They talked about Raven. I think their names were Melvin, Timmy and Tether?"

"Teether." Raven corrected.

" Teether. I stayed at the church for a while and came here to Jump City." Meeting eye contact with Robin who continued to stay silent. Aysel became agitated. She never did get used to the blank stares that people would often give her. The hushed whispers and side glances that she always happened upon everywhere she went.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't stare at me like an exhibit." She shot at him, her voice rigid.

"I can't help but say I don't trust you." Robin responded, upsetting Aysel.

"But you don't even know me." Her brows furrowed with frustration.

"That makes it reason enough." He shot back. The rest of the team members were on edge as the uncomfortable situation continued. Starfire laid a gentle hand on Robin's shoulder.

"Robin." She called out softly. Robin silently acknowledged her but did not move.

"I didn't know the Teen Titans were so judgmental." Aysel pursed her lips in distaste.

"I'm sorry, but we have our reasons." Robin stated. Cyborg and Beast Boy looked to each other, confused and then looked to Robin.

"Well, I'm not going to fight with you. I only came to see if we could get along, but I see you're not ready for that." Aysel looked around to see a crumpled up piece of paper blow her way. She grabbed it and with her powers she engraved her number onto it. She walked over to Robin and handed it to him.

"If you need help with anything, just call me. I don't know why you are suddenly defensive but I had hoped that we could get along. "She gave him a friendly smile, walked away and flew to the air.

* * *

**[Tower]**

Raven remembered those creatures, the same ones that had attacked her when she lived on Azarath. The memories of good times came back. As she reminisced, Beast Boy's loud voice interrupted in.

"What's wrong with you Robin? Why'd you do that?" Beast Boy flailed his arms around as they entered the common room.

"Robin, I got to admit B's right, I don't get it. It's not like you to give the cold shoulder to people like that." Cyborg walked down the steps joining the others in their semi-huddle.

"Say something man." Cyborg crossed his arms. Robin stopped.

"Can't you guys remember where this has happened before?" He muttered. Raven sighed as she took a seat on the couch, continuing to listen to her friends bicker behind her giving her a headache. She rubbed her temples with her fingers to ease the pain.

"What do you mean? This has happened before?" Beast Boy groaned and leaned on one of the counters with his head in his hands. "Come on Robin, just tell us."

A moment passes before his lips part to speak one word."Terra."

A silence fell over them all. Forlorn faces appeared in a wave.

"I swore that I would never let that happen again." He stated, leaving the scrap of paper Aysel had handed to him on the counter in front of Beast Boy. He turned and walked away leaving his teammates to their own thoughts.

Days went by, and the team had not yet contacted Aysel. They went on with life as if nothing had changed. They fought villains, locked them up and fought some more keeping peace in Jump City, but lately crime hasn't been as abundant the last few weeks. Robin came to a meeting with the Mayor of Jump City to discuss the recent decrease in criminal activity. As he walked down the hallway of the red carpeted floors he neared the mayor's office.

"I have an appointment meeting with the mayor." Robin stated to his secretary. The secretary nodded smiling at him, fumbling around for the written appointment in her books.

"Oh, yes, Mr. Willis will be meeting with you in a minute. He's currently in another meeting. Please sit down." She gestured to a row of chairs against the wall. As he turned to walk, he was stopped.

"Um, excuse me?" She said excitedly, she reached for a paper and pen and held it up to him. "Can I have your autograph?"

Robin hesitated and gave an awkward grin. "Um, well…" Not really comfortable with giving autographs as Beast Boy was. Suddenly the mayor's doors opened and he was relieved to have a distraction, but was surprised to see who had walked out.

"Aysel?" Disbelief fell over his face. Aysel smiled to him.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" She stopped to talk.

"Me, what are you doing here?" He asked, stilled stunned.

"I called her here." Mr. Willis came from behind her. " Lately Aysel has been helping with the crime rate in joint with you, the Teen Titans. It seems as though you have not accepted her in the group though. I am quite surprised Robin." He exclaimed, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Is it because of the Terra incident?"

Robin quickly composed himself but did not answer. Aysel looked from Mr. Willis to Robin.

"Terra?" She questioned.

"I think it is best to discuss that with Robin. But Robin what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"I noticed that the crime rate hasn't been as frequent so I came to talk if there has been changes in the police routine or anything that would affect the crime in this town. But I guess it's because of Aysel." Robin looked to a content Aysel.

"How long has Aysel been working with you?" He asked.

"Almost half a year by now, right?" Turning to Aysel, who agreed.

"I waited for so long to approach the Teen Titans until now because I wanted to get used to the city first, before joining the team. Well, hoping to join the team."Aysel explained.

The three talked more in the mayor's office and Robin left with Aysel. Robin and Aysel had gone to a café to talk more. Robin had explained Terra's betrayal to the team and how it had affected them.

"I know I wasn't exactly the most friendly person, but like I said we had our reasons." Robin looked away for a moment with a thoughtful look. "If you still want to join the team," He looked back to her with a small smile. " ..you're welcome to join us if you'd like."

Aysel smiled back. "Thanks Robin."

* * *

**[Tower]**

Aysel arrived to the tower and was officially welcomed by the rest of the team. They had a party and soon she fit in right away, getting along with everyone on the team.

"Hey what's blue and fluffy?" Beast Boy asked Aysel, as he tried to contain his own laughter.

"What?" She asked.

"A pink fluff holding its' breath." He burst out and quickly laughed after. The joke was so ridiculous in its silliness Aysel couldn't help but laugh with him.

"I can't believe you actually think that he's funny." Raven commented.

"I think it's funny how he thinks his jokes are so funny." She chuckled. Cyborg heard her explanation and burst out laughing, pointing at Beast Boy, who stopped and frowned.

"Hey!" He retorted, and Aysel chuckled some more.

"You see, I told you she didn't think you were funny. Ahahaha, and you were all excited that you found someone who 'understands' you and your jokes." Cyyborg emphasized with air quotations and continued to laugh.

Beast Boy simmered in his seat and crossed his arms, upset. "Shut up tin man!"

Cyborg stopped laughing. "What'd you call me?"

"You heard me, TIN MAN!" Beat Boy exaggerated. The two began to fight and bicker amongst each other.

The team quickly got along with Aysel and went on villain fights together. Cooperation between teammates became seamless. After completing a mission they returned back to the tower. Raven headed towards the cabinet where her herbs are, and noticed that all her herbs have been restocked.

"Who touched my herbs?" She never liked it when her belongings were touched or handled by anyone else besides her. Turning around to search for the culprit, they all shook their head denying their involvement.

"Oh, I went ahead and restocked it for you. I like herbal tea in the morning too so I thought I would get enough for the both of us." Aysel mentioned, her gaze not breaking away from the TV screen. Raven was still a tiny bit upset, but bit her tounge.

"Fine, but I make my own tea." Raven returned to tea making.

* * *

**~ 4 Days Later ~**

* * *

Raven got out of bed with her head feeling like a ton of bricks. Her whole body felt sluggish and heavy and struggled to stand up straight in bed.

"Ugh, my head is killing me." Raven held her head in her hands as she got up. She walked out the door to the kitchen to fix herself a cup of tea, hoping that the calm aroma will help. Walking down the hallway she felt every muscle in her body twinge with soreness every step she took.

As she entered the common room her friends noticed her droopy figure walking across the kitchen.

"Hey, Rae, you ok?" Robin asked.

"Yes, do you need any assistance in-" Starfire was stopped suddenly by Raven's halting hand.

Their voices pounded in her head, like a thousand beating drums. She rubbed her forehead hoping to soothe the pulsing pain.

"Yea, you look worse than before. Maybe you should go to the doctor Raven." Beast Boy peered over to her. She pushed Beast Boy away harshly and angrily growled at him.

"Don't talk to me." She grumbled through clenched teeth.

"But-" Beast Boy protested.

"I said don't!" Her tone escalated, as her voice echoed off the walls. As the water boiled, Raven held herself up against the edge of the counter with one hand, letting the weight of her head fall in the other. Beast Boy stood beside her the whole time.

Robin, concerned for her health and quietly approached her from behind.

"I don't think you should come with us to fights anymore. Go see a doctor Raven." Every word Robin laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. Frustrated with her piercing headache and her friends' insistence, she brewed her tea as fast as she could and retreated, just as quickly, back to her room.

"I am worried for friend Raven. She has been getting worse every day." Starfire said to Robin. He watched after Raven as she disappeared at the corridor, nodding in agreement.

"Me too man. She aint lookin so hot." Cyborg added.

"Robin she's got to go to the hospital or something." Beast Boy urged.

"I don't know if it will help. " Robin stated.

"She's not human." The rest considered the following and silently agreed.

"But we have to do something. She's just going to get worse?" Beast Boy demanded. The team wanted to say something but no one had a reasonable answer. Beast Boy knew that there was no easy solution but became increasingly frustrated and walked off in irritation.

* * *

I know that Aysel joining the team in such a rushed way was kind of off character, but I could really think of any other way to do it without draggin the story out too long. I like to carry out the story as it would in the series so the whole story stays in character, but I thought this could be an exception.

Do you guys like Aysel's character so far? Of course she's definitely going to flesh out a lot more as a character as the story goes on. I know that creating a good OC is hard, but I've tried my best to create an original personality of her own.

Anyways, reviews and suggestions greatly appreciated! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3: Revealed

Enjoy! :D

* * *

'_You poison those you hate, and your endless torture begins.'_

-Anonymous

**Chapter 3: Revealed**

* * *

Several days have passed and Raven's common cold seemed to grow worse. Tests at hospitals came back with no diagnosis, as did Cyborg's medical tests. They all came back inconclusive, not able to pinpoint the exact cause of the illness or what the illness was in fact. The team had decided that it would be best for Raven to stay behind from missions for a while, hoping that rest will help cure her illness.

The Tower's alarm went off, a blaring siren going in the entire Tower, all except Raven's room which they set off so as not to disturb their sick friend. However the distant siren could be heard down the hall, and she heard the pitter-patter of their footsteps running down the halls to the main computer. Her sickness slowly conquered her system and she soon became unable to walk straight, have an apetite and her body temperature would fluctuate and she would often be covered in cold sweat. Raven often liked to be alone, keeping to her meditation and she prized the quiet stillness, but lately she hasn't liked the feeling of being alone. Her friends would sometimes come by, but most times they would leave her be, wanting to leave her to her rest. She felt like she was slowly disappearing in existence and being replaced as a team member and a friend.

She got up in bed and pushed herself to reach the door. She wanted to be with her friends again, just like before, although she would never really admit it out loud. She reached the common room and peered over to the wide screen that filled most of the window space that looked over to the ocean.

"It's on the far side of the border, near Mt. Delta in the forest area. Some campers reported to see them perps cutting down trees." Cyborg explains. They all sprint into action and ran out the door. Beast Boy caught sight of Raven's tiny figure hovering near the wall and ran towards her. He held her arms, supporting her weight onto his.

"Raven, what are you doing out here?" Beast Boy looked at her frail composure, worried for her. Raven opened her lips to speak but her sore and dry throat prevented any words from coming out.

"Come on, I'll take you back to your room." He held onto her arm and left her weight fall onto his and carried her back. The door slid shut behind them as he let her down onto the bedside. He laid her down gently and helped her legs over. He pulled up the covers and tucked her in. She watched as he fussed over her with an anxious look about him.

"Am I getting to be a burden Beast Boy?" She asked. He stopped then continued to smooth the creases in the blanket.

"How can you say that Rae? No way can you be a burden." He smiled weakly at her. Doubt filled her thoughts.

"Just get better kay?" And walked out.

Raven continued to stare at the door. She didn't realize it until recently that something was different with her and Beast Boy. Warm feelings flood over her every time she sees him smile, and once she even caught herself smiling in affect to his smile. With a thousand questions running around in her mind, only to have questions answered by more questions, she heaved herself up in bed again, which gave her a rush of lightheadedness. She steadied herself to focus and stood up, slowly taking steps towards her door. She steadily made her way to the kitchen area and reach over the familiar cabinet that held her herbs for her herbal tea. She groaned as she saw all her herb jars seemed to be low in supply. She hangs onto the edge of the counter, trying to decide what to do next.

_'Should I just go back to bed?'_

She thought about how much time she had spent in her room, and as much as she enjoyed staying in her room before, she is now repelled by the thought of getting back into bed, much less her room. She looked back up at her herbal jars, then peered over behind her out the window and saw what a nice and sunny day it was. She closed shut the cabinet and decided to go out and get her some more herbal tea.

* * *

**[Chinatown]**

She arrived at her regular Chinese herb supply where she stocked her herbs from.

"Hi, Raven. It has been long time since I see you here." Mr. Wu's voice was heavily accented but happily welcomed her.

"Oh, you don't look so good. I tell your friend, uuh, Abel that she should take some ginseng root for good health, but she don't buy it." He frowned and rushed here and there opening and closing drawers putting her usual herbs in plastic seal bags.

"I'll take some ginseng root." She croaked. Mr. Wu happily nodded and frantically went to go get the ginseng root for her. She took out her money and waited patiently. Mr. Wu arrived with a ginseng root that has been pre-wrapped in tissue paper and took out a box from underneath the counter and noticed Raven's current state.

"I have healing herbs fresh that come in today. Take Bai Zui and Andrographis and a pinch of ginger. Grind together and steep in barley tea for two hours. You should take some." He tucked the ginseng root into the box and put the top on. He carefully put all the herbs into a plastic bag and handed it to Raven.

"No thanks." She said with a brief smile.

"You look sick, so I give to you anyway." He smiled to her, and gave her a supply of the ingredients already prepared. She thanked him with a grateful look. She paid Mr. Wu for her items and began to walk out.

"Oh, wait. I remind you like I remind that girl. Be careful of aconite." He called out to her. She stopped and looked back at him.

"She buy a lot so I worry that she don't know how to use it."

"Aysel bought aconite? How much did she buy?" She turned to face him.

He looked up, pondering for a minute. "About 20 grams. Please tell her be careful, it can be very poisonous if use large dosage." He stressed firmly. Suspicions spiked and heart rate went up.

"I have to go." She stumbled out of the door and headed back as quickly as her body would allow her.

* * *

**[Tower]**

She pushed herself through the common room entrance and fell to the ground as she sat there trying catch her breath. She looked around to see if the team came back. The room was bare. She caught her breath and picked herself up from the ground and headed to Aysel's room.

The door opened. She held her breath as if it would give her away. She stepped forward carefully. Her anxiousness made her legs shake with every step, but she kept herself from faltering. She looked around, not knowing what to look for and peered here and there, trying not to touch anything if possible. She carefully opened drawers and looked behind books but didn't find anything suspicious. She scanned the room again and caught sight of the bed. She lifted pillows, found nothing. She dropped to her knees and leaned down below the bed, lifting the bed skirt and saw a single box lay on the ground. She grabbed the box out from under the bed and brought it towards her. It was a simple tin metal box, nothing that looked like it was hiding a secret, if anything it looked a bit aged and worn. She looked back for a moment then at the box. She slowly lifted the top and saw a journal some ginger and another smaller tin box.

The journal looked as old and worn as the tin box, the leather corners breaking away, the edges of the pages were stained and torn with dirt and time. On the cover of the journal was an imprint of a whimsical tree with a symbol above it. She tried to make out the symbol as it seemed familiar but it was too faded to recognize. She grabbed the journal and flipped through the pages to find them all blank, confused she laid it aside and overlooked the ginger and grabbed the smaller box. She cautiously pried open the cover and uncovered it was filled with round yellow liquid capsules.

_'What is this?'_ She wondered.

She heard the common room entrance slid open and quickly grabbed a capsule and quickly put everything as she found it in the box and shoved the box back under the bed and rushed out the door. She could hear her friend's voices echoing off the hallway walls and took a moment to catch her breath and walked down as normally as she could. She sees another shadow headed her way and stiffens when she sees Aysel headed in her direction but kept calm.

"Raven." She said with surprised.

"Why are you outside?

"I was just up on the roof, meditating." She replied dryly.

"But you shouldn't walk around too much. We want you to get better not worse." She noted. Raven glanced at her with a little suspicion but just nodded and walked past her. Aysel watched her wavering, fighting to stay upright. As soon as Raven was out of sight, Aysel's smile dropped with exasperation. She looked over at her door with uncertainty. She went inside her room and examined the area with a quick sweep to see if anything was astray. She looked around and found nothing that looked out of order. Her desk looked untouched and no signs of disturbance on her shelves and books. In surveying her room something caught her attention in the corner of her eye. Her bedskirt had a fold on the end with a ripple of movement around it. She kneeled down and grabbed her tin box, opened it and opened the smaller box and counted the capsules.

"Damn." She cursed under her breath, putting the top back on and letting her arms drop to her lap.

"A couple of things will have to change then." She put everything back into the tin box and pushed it back under her bed. "Guess I'll have to make that extra body now."

She got back up and walked out.

* * *

Hey guys, I know the story is moving at a slow pace, but I promise after this chapter, things **definitely** start to pick up! You'll be seeing some BB and Rae scenes in the next chapter! You'll start to see where the story is going too!

**Reviews** are always appreciated! **Suggestions** and **critiques** are encouraged! Thanks guys! :D


	4. Chapter 4: Feelings

I know this chapter is a bit delayed but I hope you enjoy the action between Beast Boy and Raven! 3 Haha

* * *

'_Feelings are not supposed to be logical.'_

-David Borenstein

**Chapter 4: Feelings**

* * *

**[Morning]**

Raven's throat was dry and her mouth parched. She wiped away beads of sweat as they tumbled down her cheeks. She reached for the cup that sat on her nightstand, but it was empty. Her body ached as if her whole body was just one big bruise; stinging pain with the slightest movement. Despite her vision impaired with loss of focus she took one step out of bed. She took another step but lost balance and missed the nightstand edge as she fell to the ground. A pain struck her chest and struggled to catch her breath, but it was difficult to breathe, much like trying to breathe through a straw. She fought to get up but it proved to be difficult as her illness left her too weak.

She heard footsteps running towards her front door revealing Beast Boy.

"Raven!" He rushed over and helped her up back onto her bed. Raven watched him as his eyes were struck with a fear she'd never seen before. He noticed the sheen of sweat layer on her skin.

"Are you OK?" He pressed the backside of his hand against her forehead.

"You're burning up! I'll be back." And dashed out the door.

Raven watched as he ran out and recalled the days that have past. How Beast Boy had been caring for her every day since her health had started to slowly deteriorate. The capsule she took from Aysel's room had mysteriously been '_misplaced_'. There was no use complaining or reporting something that had no evidence or proof behind it. With her strength weakening everyday she wasn't able to grab another and she suspected that Aysel already knew of the discovery she had made and probably hid her box elsewhere.

Beast Boy rushed to the kitchen counter, passing Aysel who sat on the couch playing video games.

"Hey Beast Boy, let's play '_Monkey Racer'_." Aysel waved his game controller to him.

"Can't." He took out a bowl and a rag. He turned the faucet on, letting it fill the bowl with cold water, grabbed the ice tray in the freezer and dumped all of it into the bowl.

"Maybe later." He shot her an apologetic smile and quickly carried the bowl of ice water away. Aysel rolled her eyes, a bit miffed by his curt attitude. She turned her attention back to the screen and soon a smirk curled onto her lips.

Beast Boy walked in and set down the bowl on her nightstand. He grabbed the chair at her desk and sat next to her at her bedside. He began washing the rag in the cold water and wrung it before setting it on top of her forehead, attempting to cool her fever.

"I'm going to be fine Beast Boy. I'll get better soon." She stressed. As much as she appreciated his kindness, his care for her confirmed the fact that she was becoming weak.

"Yea, sure. That's what you say all the time." He said to her with a limp smile. He took the rag and wiped away the sweat. He soaked the rag again and set it on top of her forehead.

A twinge of anger hit her. She felt guilty for all the trouble she felt she was causing. At first she was sad, then she became frustrated, and soon she got angry, at herself. Her illness affected her will of self-control over her powers and her emotions, which caused her powers to become prone to wild and sporadic bursts. Her friends had visited her less because they didn't want to cause her anymore stress on herself or her body, but Raven had thought otherwise, thinking that they had become afraid of her.

"You're just wasting your time. I'll be fine." She said defiantly, turning her head away from him.

He let out a short sigh.

"And I keep telling you, you say that all the time." She heard vexation in his voice and withdrew into a quiet silence. She didn't want to upset him but she didn't want him to be there. The silence continued to grow.

"I'll go get you some water." He broke the silence and walked out with her cup. She peered over and saw him walking with such a dejected appearance. So unlike the perky Beast Boy she knew.

'_It's all my fault.'_ She wanted to let out her frustration but kept it in for fear that her powers would get out of control. Her world was falling apart and her guilt drove tears to her eyes, saddened to become a burden to her friends. A tear slipped by and rolled down her cheek. She heard him come up to her door and she quickly turned her head to hide her tears.

Beast Boy held out her drink and tapped her. "Here."

She wiped away her tears inconspicuously and sat up in bed. She turned to him and stopped to see he was holding her a cup of tea instead of water. Suddenly, fear overpowered her and her powers got the best of her. In an instant, overlapping the drink in his hands and exploded, scattering the cup into pieces, and splattered the hot tea all over Beast Boy.

"Why did you bring tea instead of water like you said you were?" She demanded breathlessly, still overcome with fear.

"Because you like tea, so I made you some!" He shouted to her, trying to endure the hot tea spilled on him and wiping at his clothes. She realized the situation at hand, and regret settled in. She sat back in her bed, folding her hands together and watched him apologetically, as he continued to wipe at his wet clothes. She hesitated and then reached out her hand to him.

"I'm sor-"

"Forget it!" He yelled at her, and slapped her hand away. He stopped when he realized he had just struck her. Raven was also surprised at his actions, and slowly withdrew her hand away.

Beast Boy saw the look of despair that fell on her face, and he became even more heated.

'_Great, now I made her sad. Why am I being so stupid?'_ He hit his hand to his head and growled, frustrated. He started to storm off, thinking it was better if he left.

"So, you made tea then?"

He stopped.

"Yea, I thought it would make you feel better." He responded without turning.

"I'm sorry. I thought that-" She knew that if she told him why she was reacted the way she did, she would have to tell him everything. If she did that now, then it would bring more trouble to her friends, and she didn't want to make something out of nothing without being sure about it. Beast Boy turned around to see Raven lost in her thoughts. He sighed and walked over to her and sat down again.

"Thought what, Raven?" He asked gently.

She looked to him and parted her lips to speak but closed them again after a small hesitation.

"What is it?" He asked again, his own thoughts running wild. He saw her fear and thought back to the time when the team thought he had attacked her as the Beast. His mind went frantic, afraid she was scared of him again.

"Is it me? Are you scared of me?" Without thinking he grabbed her hand, desperate for her answer, hoping that it wouldn't be him. Raven gasped a little, startled by his sudden contact. Looked to him and blinked a couple of times.

"N-No, why would I be scared of you?" She told him, leaning away a little. Not knowing what to do.

"I don't know. It's just that-" He found himself not being able to finish his own sentence either, not wanting to admit his own fears.

"Beast Boy," She added, looking to her hand. He followed her gaze and realized that he was holding her hand and yelped out in surprise.

"I'm sorry, I didn't- I mean- I wouldn't-" He went into a frenzy of his own hysterics, stumbling upon his own words. Raven watched him become flustered by his own actions and found herself smiling and then chuckled a little. Beast Boy stopped to see her laugh for the very short while it lasted. Something warm started spread inside him and it spread to his face, reflecting that warm feeling with a big smile and dazed stare. Raven caught herself and returned to her same blunt look.

Beast Boy, however, continued to smile his big smile.

"As long as it's not me you're scared of."

He hesitated but he laid a friendly hand on her shoulder. "Whatever it is you want to talk about, I'm always here for you Rae."

She wanted to look at him but found that she couldn't. Her mind was suddenly blank, no thoughts and no questions, just blank. All she could seem to manage was a nod. A silence dropped and soon Beast Boy felt the growing awkwardness of his hand on her shoulder and snapped it back, scratching the back of his head as he grinned, clumsily.

Thoughts returned back to Raven, and one question stood out from the rest.

"Why are you doing all of this for me?"

He stopped to think.

"I just want you to get better." He thought some more. "I don't know, I just don't like it when I see you hurt, or get hurt."

Inside, Raven was smiling, happy to hear him say that about her. Beast Boy soon realized that what he said, sounded awfully like what someone would say to their loved one.

"I mean, you're my _friend_. I wouldn't want my _friend_ to get hurt." He quickly added. Raven felt a little let down as he said that.

"I just want the old Raven back. Someone who made fun of me and my jokes." He thought back before Raven became sick and laughed. "I guess I miss your sarcasm."

He laughed at himself, feeling foolish for wanting something like that. Raven looked at him, laughing again. Something she hadn't seen in a while.

"I still don't think your jokes are funny." She said sarcastically with her same negative attitude. He looked at her and then burst out laughing. For just one minute, he felt like everything was fine. Raven hadn't gotten sick, the team wasn't so saddened by it, and everyone would be back at the common room, laughing and smiling like always. Like nothing had ever happened. He sighed with a big smile. He felt as if the heavy weight that had been with him had just gotten lighter remembering that it could be like this again.

"Just get better soon Raven." He said, still smiling, full of hope. It brought Raven back to her current situation; a string had tugged at her heart. She didn't want to want to erase his hopeful smile so she smiled back, weakly and nodded, hoping he was right.

Beast Boy walked out of her room. He didn't seem to notice, but a tiny pink flash of light near Raven's desk flickered away. He walked out into the hallway. Aysel side stepped out of a corridor and watched Beast Boy walk down the hallway and disappear. She removed an ear piece and a device had transported back to her in her hand with the same pink flash of light. She had been listening in the entire time, keeping watch on Raven to make sure that she wouldn't reveal Aysel to be anything but the girl who wanted to be part of the Teen Titans.

She let out a frustrated heavy sigh, as her anger grew. A feeling of rage and irritation stirred and became a raging storm of jealousy.

'_Even when she's left with nothing, she still gets what she wants.'_ She thought to herself. She walked off to her room, more determined than ever.

'_You just wait Raven. I'll destroy your life like you destroyed mine. Everybody always gets there's.'_

As she walked down the hall, a moment from her past came back to her as she began to remember one of her mother's constant reminding lectures she'd often give her.

**[Flashback]**

" _Remember Marlise, she's is not one of us. Everybody has accepted her because Azar has, but Azar is under the demon's spell. You must endure this pain so that one day you can fight this demon, and cleanse Azarath once again. Save our people, Marlise! You are Azarath's savior!" _

**[Flashback End]**

"Marlise." She uttered, a bit pained. A name that she hadn't used since her departure from Planet Femera.

_'Marlise was weak. She was too forgiving and too soft.' _Her determination returned, flooding over her sad past from Azarath and Femera. Her mother'swords rung true inside her head as she went to go put her long awaited plans into action.

* * *

So I hope that peaked a few people's interest and hope you enjoyed this chapter with Beast Boy and Raven together. I tried to stay true to character, imagining how each character would react. I know this chapter was a bit late, but life can happen in unexpected ways!

**Reviews** are always appreciated! **Suggestions** and **critiques** are encouraged! Thanks guys! :D


End file.
